Confused
by Amelia Opal
Summary: "Gosh Lily get a hold of yourself!" She chided herself, "He is way over you, he said so himself." - Just something about that last statement made her feel quesy. Why did she get that longing ache in her stomach whenever she thought about James Potter?


It was a victorious win for Gryffindor, James Potter scored 18 out of the 19 goals for the final game of the season and whipped Slytherin's ass.

The whole Gryffindor house went insane and charged at top speed down to the field, towards their beloved team.

James Potter was perched high on the shoulders of Sirius Black, holding the trophy in his two strong arms high above his head, he looked exuberant, delighted and most of all proud.

Once finally put down, the entire female population of Gryffindor (and various other houses too) charged towards the scruffy brown haired, glasses bearing, incredulously fit, James Potter.

He gave a careless laugh as he broke away from his adoring fans and ran towards McGonagall to pull her into a massive bear hug, she swatted him off, as if he was being "simply inappropriate", but the gleam in her eye and proud smile she tried to hide gave her away completely.

During all the chaos, a certain stunning redheaded girl, with gleaming green eyes remained in the stands and watched. Lily Evans loved quidditch, she really did.

Just today she wasn't that into it, there was something about James Potter that seemed different to her.

Sure he was still an arrogant prick, but he was less arrogant, and less prick like. He was brave, kind, loyal as hell and so damn fit. "FIT? Did I just call James Potter fit?"

Lily thought aloud. "Gosh Lily get a hold of yourself, he is way over you, he said so himself." She reassured herself, just something about the last statement made her feel queasy, why did she feel that longing ache in her stomach whenever she thought about James Potter?

Lost in her thoughts Lily looked up and noticed that she was the only one still outside, "they have all probably gone to the common room for a party." She thought.

Lily got up, dusted herself off and walked in the direction of the common room. As she walked towards the castle, a thought penetrated her mind, if I were to go to the common room now would mean facing James Potter.

Lily turned and walked back towards the black lake, she sat down on the bench and watched the enchanting lake.

She pondered over everything for a good 10 minutes, why is James so different now? Why does her stomach flip at the mention of him? Why has he lost all interest in her now? What did she do wrong? Why was all this so confusing?

"Lily flower, what are you doing here all alone?" An anxious voice asked. Lily spun around and was face-to-face with the person she was so determined to avoid,

"I could ask the same for you, James" Lily's expression was tough but her voice was shaky.

"Look at you, your freezing!" James exclaimed as he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders

"But now you're cold." Lily complained

"Lily. I am giving you my cloak whether you like it all not, alright?"

Lily gave a slight huff but didn't pull James' warm cloak away from her shivering shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lily asked in a small voice as she wrapped the cloak around her quivering shoulders a bit tighter.

"Why wouldn't I be?" James questioned as he walked closer towards Lily and sat besides her on the bench.

"You have been ignoring me ever since the beginning of this year." Lily started, "I just want to know what I have done wrong." She continued.

"Done wrong?" James asked, eyes wide "Lily you haven't done a thing wrong! I thought you hated me and just needed some space from me." James' voice trailed off a little bit during his last statement.

"You're probably wondering why I am out here alone right?" Lily enquired, James nodded "And I'm wondering why your not celebrating your huge victory with your multiple James Potter fan clubs" James nodded again, this time with a slight chuckle.

"Well to be completely honest, I'm confused. I'm confused about who I am, what I like, who I like, why this all is happening to me, what I've done wrong and well, I'm just confused about being confused" Lily let out an exasperated sigh, glad to have taken that off her chest.

"Your turn." She mentioned.

"Alright promise you wont laugh?" Lily nodded.

"I have actually never really liked attention." Lily basically fell off the bench, but managed to stay upright.

"I tried to be overly confident, so sure of myself. It's hard when the one person you like absolutely hates you. I do like victory, teamwork and fun though, so most people confuse that with me being arrogant.

I was only ever loud and obnoxious to get your attention, I wanted you to acknowledge me, but I took the stupid approach and got on your bad side I can assure you that I have learnt my lesson. A couple of minutes ago I scanned the common room crowd for you but I couldn't find you, I had a feeling that you would be here and freezing your bloody ass off. So me being the gentleman that I am came to your service to see how you were."

James answered confidently.

It was now that Lily realized that James was out here, with her, during a night of celebrating him. He really did love her. Lily wasn't confused any more.

"Why do you always wear that bracelet?" Lily asked,

completely taken aback by this random question, James looked down at his chocolate brown, loose bracelet and answered,

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity"

"It's kind of a long story."

"We have a lot of time" Lily declared as she made herself comfortable on the bench.

"Well before I was born, my mother was really sick, all of the potions they have provided her with at St Mungo's hadn't worked because her body didn't show any reaction to them. She was on the brink of death when she started going into labor with me, the pain it gave her woke her whole body up and it began to recognize and absorb all of the potions. I saved her life. My father and Mother found this piece of wool and scribed an ancient saying into it, they said it was a blessing, a memory, a gift, for what I had done for my mother."

"What did it say?" Asked a curious Lily.

"You are my heart." Said James, looking deep into Lily's eyes.

James slowly placed his hand on top of Lily's and ushered

"You have always been my heart, Lily."

Before James could kiss Lily, Lily kissed him.


End file.
